1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink jet printer.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus, an ink jet printer which performs printing by ejecting ink as an example of liquid onto a medium such as a sheet from nozzles which are formed in a liquid ejecting head has been known.
In such a printer, there is a printer in which maintenance of a liquid ejecting head such as cleaning in which ink is discharged from the liquid ejecting head independently of printing, or wiping in which a nozzle forming face of the liquid ejecting head is wiped using a wiper is performed, in order to maintain good ejecting properties of ink in nozzles of the liquid ejecting head.
For example, in JP-A-2012-86368, a printer is disclosed in which the amount of ink consumption which is accompanied by the execution of cleaning is reduced by performing selective cleaning on only a nozzle group of which ink ejecting properties deteriorate, with respect to a liquid ejecting head in which a first nozzle group which includes a plurality of nozzles which eject black ink, and a second nozzle group which includes a plurality of nozzles which eject color ink are formed.
In addition, in the printer, when cleaning is executed with respect to a part of the nozzle groups, wiping of the nozzle forming face is performed from a nozzle group side on which cleaning is executed toward a nozzle group side on which cleaning is not executed. In this manner, ink which is attached onto the nozzle forming face is removed by executing the cleaning, and it is possible to suppress erroneous wiping by not wiping a dried nozzle forming face using a dried wiper.
Meanwhile, in the above described printer, when ink is not ejected, the pressure of ink in a nozzle is maintained to be a negative pressure so that ink does not flow out from the nozzle of the liquid ejecting head. For this reason, even when wiping after cleaning is executed from a nozzle group in which cleaning is executed toward a nozzle group in which cleaning is not executed, there is a concern that erroneous wiping may occur, when a wiper presses bubbles into the nozzle. In this case, ejecting properties of ink in the nozzle in which bubbles are mixed deteriorate.